Pour protéger Harry
by snapepotter
Summary: Hermione se retrouve seule avec deux mangemort qui veulent lui faire dire où se trouve Harry. Mais elle trouvera plus que de la violence pendant l'interrogatoire.


Hermione paniquait;elle ne devait pas se faire prendre. Sous la cape d'invisibilité elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son ancien refuge. La porte était ouverte et elle entendait des voix graves qui chuchotaient. Ne se laissant pas démonter elle entra ;plus proche elle reconnut la voix doucereuse de son professeur de potions ainsi que celle plus ténue d'Avery. Elle s'approcha et entendit avec précision les paroles qu'ils échangeaient. -Tu es sur ,disait Avery,qu'il faut rester ici et attendre l'arrivée de Potter? Je suis pourtant certain qu'il n'apparaîtra que dans une heure dans la forêt.

-Si tu veux ,répondit Rogue ,j'attend ici et tu peux aller te "battre" avec les autres.

-Non tu restes ici et je rejoins Nott. Tu dis qu'il a capturé la jeune traître à son sang.J'ai bien envie d'aller me la faire, annonça-t-il avec délice.

A ces mots Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement. Avery se retourna et dit: -Tu as entendu?

-Oui tu crois que...?

-Peut-être. Accio cape!

Hermione ne pu la retenir. Le tissu s'envola pour aller se loger dans la main du mangemort.

Rogue se retourna et regarda Hermione avec une lueur étrange dans les acolyte en revanche fut ravie de la la désarma et se dirigea sur elle avec un grand sourire . Comme elle tentait de s'enfuir il lui lança un incarcerem et elle s'affala sur une table.

-Alors , jubila-t-il,où est ton ami ma jolie?

-Tu peux crever avant que je te le dise bouffon , lâcha-t-elle.

-Si tu veux jouer à ça ,murmura-t-il en se rapprochant et en s'assaillant sur la table,Severus peux-tu fermer la porte s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille se tendit. Avery avait dans le regard une lueur folle. Avec sauvagerie il la prit sur la table. Il introduisit une main sous sa chemise et pinça violemment la pointe de ses seins. Hermione regardait le mangemort avec une fureur indescriptible. Il la dégouttait et même si les larmes roulaient sur ses joues elle ne pouvait qu'être rassurée pour Harry. Elle n'avait pas conscience que Rogue la regardait torturé de ne pouvoir la libérer. Soudain il eut une idée; avec un dernier regard sur Avery qui s'attaquait au pantalon de la jeune fille,il pointa sa baguette dehors et murmura quelque chose. L'effet fut immé bruit parvint du couloir. Avery se releva et s'écarta d'Hermione,il se tourna vers Rogue et lui ordonna de la surveiller. Enfin il sortit. L'ancien maître des potions libéra la jeune femme des cordes qui l'entravaient et lui demanda où était Potter. Elle le regarda avec incrédulité et se jeta sur lui. Elle parvint à récupérer sa baguette et lança un maléfice. Mais Rogue était doué et le contra,puis il lui en lança un autre et encore un les contrait toujours et se déchaînait sur lui. C'était un vrai duel dans lequel les deux protagonistes effectuaient un superbe la jeune fille flancha et sa baguette s'envola. Elle courut derrière une étagère mais en fut délogée par son professeur qui la rattrapa et la bloqua contre un mur. Elle tenta de s'enfuir mais il était contre elle. Il lui demanda;-Où est Potter?

-Je ne sais pas!

Il tenta de rentrer dans son esprit mais elle avait apprit l'Occlumentie alors il la menaça. Elle répondit qu'elle n'avait pas peur qu'après Avery elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Mais s'était sans compter sur le hasard. Elle croisa son regard et se sentit fléchir. Elle oublia tout la bibliothèque, la bataille et même Ron . Ron qu'elle venait d'embrasser,Ron qui lui avait enfin déclarer ses ne pouvait plus lutter contre ces yeux d'onyx qui la fixaient avec passion. Alors elle laissa tomber. Elle s'empara des lèvres de son ennemi,qui avait tout oublié lui aussi. Elle sentait tout son être qui frissonnait au contact de ce corps; elle n'était plus qu'une pelote de nerfs. Son corps n'était plus que désir et amour. Un amour passion ,un amour flamboyant. Rompant le baiser elle défit sa chemise et parcourut de ses lèvres le torse de l'homme qui lui enlevait son chemisier. Elle se livra à è lui donna leur étreinte se relâcha. Elle lui sourit et replongeant dans les abysses de son âme elle comprit. Qu'importait la guerre ,qu'importait le monde? Ils étaient là ensemble et plus rien ne les séparerait.

-Pour l'éternité!


End file.
